Rhapsody
by Kyllia Kakanto
Summary: Song lyrics tributed to a character or pairing.1.Hao 2.Lyserg 3. Faust 4. Tamao
1. Perfect Lie

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Perfect Lie

**Tribute to:** Hao

**Anime:** Shaman King

**Dedicated to:** N/A

**Pairing:** N/A

**Type:** Song Lyrics

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King. If I did these would be theme songs.

* * *

**Verse 1:**

Guilty by Nature

I've been living

A perfect lie

Face hidden

Behind this façade

That I call life

Death whispers in my ear

Ignored day to day

Found yet never to be seen

**Bridge 1:**

The forsaken

The power

The hatred

Again deep in my core

**Chorus:**

If I could just see

If I could just feel

If I could only

Know how this would end

I could be everything perfect

Remembering what the end should have been

But was not

Lose it all

**Verse 2:**

Self-conscious forever

I've been living

In perfect shame

Nothing shown

In this path

That I pass by

Light that binds me

Seen day to day

Seen yet never to be found

**Bridge 2: **

The forbidden

The fallen

The haunted

Again deep in my mind

**Chorus:**

If I could just see

If I could just feel

If I could only

Know how this would end

I could be everything perfect

Remembering what the end should have been

But was not

Lose it all

_Burns fire, my power against me_

_Burns fire, my weaknesses too hide me_

_Never again, see my face_

_Never again, know my voice_

_Deep inside, I keep falling over_

**Chorus:**

If I could just see

If I could just feel

If I could only

Know how this would end

I could be everything perfect

Remembering what the end should have been

But was not

Lose it all…

* * *

Kyllia: Ne… there was my first song lyrics posted. This won't have many hits but it's worth a try. This songs self explanatory but the other songs I'll post mostly if it's a pairing I'll give an explanation ok? Also I'll take requests since I don't know what to do next. Suggestions, reviews, and helpful criticism accepted k?


	2. Falling Feelings

**

* * *

**

**Title: **Falling Feelings

**Tribute to: **Lyserg

**Anime: **Shaman King

**Dedicated to: **N/A

**Pairing: **N/A

**Type: **Song Lyrics

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King. If I did it wouldn't be very popular… points to reviews

* * *

**Verse 1:**

I know

Time is precious

I know

How it slips away

I know

The more that goes

The more it's harder to change

**Bridge:**

Sunset

Shadows dance

Sunrise

Scare myself again

Over

Too much to bear

Under

Find despair

**Chorus:**

I feel guilt

Guilt for the hatred

Buried in me

Guilt for the pain

I have made

Guilt for the betrayal

I've made myself clear

Guilt for everything that was and is me

**Verse 2:**

I Fear

Myself and what I bring

I fear

The way the wounded appear

I fear

My own selfish ambitions

And how I watched as it they all fall

**Bridge:**

Sunset

Shadows dance

Sunrise

Scare myself again

Over

Too much to bear

Under

Find despair

**Chorus:**

I feel guilt

Guilt for the hatred

Buried in me

Guilt for the pain

I have made

Guilt for the betrayal

I've made myself clear

Guilt for everything that was and is me

* * *

Kyllia: Newayz ya, lyserg… And for those or if its just one person… who don't understand how this relates to lyserg is because of his hatred for Hao. And how he tried to get stronger and find partners so he ended up killing a lot of people… and to Falcon Strife told you I wouldn't get a lot of reviews. And sorry about your request I'm not a YohxAnna fan yet not a yaoi one either…


	3. Prevail

**Title:** Prevail

**Tribute to:** Faust

**Anime:** Shaman King

**Dedicated to:** Taitofan

**Pairing:** FaustxEliza

**Type:** Song Lyrics

* * *

**Verse 1: **

How could I have been?

Blinded by the selfishness

Fooled by the love

That would always be

Used others for my own

Self-conscious ways

**Chorus:**

I should have known

Love has ways to prevail

Not even death could

Separate the bond

Made by love

Never believe

That death shall do us part

Because it won't

**Verse 2:**

How would I have known?

That I was numbed

By what I thought true

Unless what happened,

Happened by destiny

Do you believe?

**Chorus:**

****

I should have known

Love has ways to prevail

Not even death could

Separate the bond

Made by love

Never believe

That death shall do us part

Because it won't

**Bridge:**

_Souls, Love_

_Lif will bring_

_Haunted, fear_

_Death will bring_

_If only we all believed_

**Chorus:**

****

I should have known

Love has ways to prevail

Not even death could

Separate the bond

Made by love

Never believe

That death shall do us part

Because it won't

* * *

Kyllia: Ok, since that was sooooooo messed.... Sorry Taitofan I couldn't think of much anything. Also since I was soooo late if giving you guys this... I'm uploading another one k? And again requests are always welcomed!


	4. Break Free

**Title:** Break Free

**Tribute to:** Tamao

**Anime:** Shaman King

**Dedicated to:** N/A

**Pairing:** N/A

**Type:** Song Lyrics

* * *

**Verse 1:****  
**How do I find myself

In these walls that hold me?

In these ropes that bind me?

My spirit locked away

Hidden till I can see

I can be

Someone I want to be

**Bridge 1:**

If change can not be

Then why do I feel a need

To burst out with the new me?

**Chorus:**

Let me go

I want to find myself

But lost in this timid mind.

I'm so blind

I couldn't see

The courage found in me

**Verse 2:**

How do I untie myself

In my lonely ways?

In my thoughts and dreams never to be?

I was protected

Shielded from the world

But as I emerge

There's so much to be scared of

**Bridge 2:**

I believe in what's myself

Holding on to hope

I must breathe

To know me

**Chorus:**

Let me go

I want to find myself

But lost in this timid mind.

I'm so blind

I couldn't see

The courage found in me

* * *

Kyllia: Make up for the long update and bad song lyrics last chapter. Anyways, this is one of my favourites 'cause it's about Tamao and she's my fav girl charrie. Biased aren't I? Till next time!


End file.
